Experiencias
by calemoon
Summary: La separación de su amor de juventud ha desgarrado su alma, pero lo que Candy no sabe aún es que las cosas pueden ser mil veces peor.


**Nota: Por más que insisto ... siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Candy ... ni modo ... no se puede tener todo en esta vida jejejejeje!**

**EXPERIENCIAS**

Por Scarleth

Albert se paseba nervioso por la habitación. Lo había impactado verla en ese estado. El sabía la ilusión que ella había puesto en ese viaje y leyó de inmediato en su cara la manera en que había terminado el mismo.

No recordaba a Terry, salvo por lo que Candy le contaba, pero en ese momento, al verla tan frágil, tan dolida, quizo molerlo a golpes, porque si había alguien en este mundo que merecía ser feliz ... esa era Candy.

Archie estaba perdido viendo a través de la ventana. También lo supo cuando la vio llegar sola, enferma, con el alma rota y el cuerpo dolorido. Jamás le gustó Terry, había algo en él que siempre lo mantenía en alerta y ahora sabía que no se había equivocado. La había lastimado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. No le importaba el por qué … sólo le dolía el a quién.

Annie estaba con ella, afanándose porque estuviera cómoda y la fiebre cediera. Desde su regreso a Broadway había sido así.

-Terry, Terry … - balbuceaba entre sollozos. Su mente ausente, estacionada en el terrible momento de la separación, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el dolor y por la fiebre.

Annie secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro de la rubia y por el de ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había pasado, pero una cosa era definitiva: Se habían separado.

Los días pasaron lentos y dieron paso a una Candy que gracias a Albert fue recuperando poco a poco el ánimo. La vida continuaba y su caso no fue la excepción. Entre Albert y el hospital su mente estaba ocupada y alejada del dolor que Terry había dejado en su alma.

Varios meses pasaron sin que nada extraordinario sucediera, hasta que un día:

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! tienes una llamada – le dijo Natalie entrando a la sala de medicamentos toda agitada.

-Gracias Natalie, la tomo enseguida.

Se dirigió apresurada a la recepción. ¿Sería una emergencia? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Albert? El corazón comenzó a latirle apresurado, pero respiró profundo y contestó.

-Hola ...

-¡Candy!

¡No lo podía creer! Era el colmo del cinismo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres Eliza?

-¡Que modales tan horribles! pero en fin, qué se puede esperar de una hospiciana como tú.

- Si me disculpas Eliza, no creo que hayas llamado sólo para hablar de mis modales, y como sabrás estoy ocupada en MI TRABAJO...

- Ya sé que la gente como tú se contenta con eso que llamas trabajo. Sólo quiero saber cómo te cayó la noticia de la boda de Terry.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir en el pecho. Se quedó muda, paralizada y con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿La boda de Terry? No, no podía ser cierto. Lo estaba diciendo para molestarla, para herirla ...

-¿La boda … de Terry? - repitió casi sin voz y sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a subir a sus ojos. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía el resonar en los oídos.

-¿No lo sabías? - preguntó fingiendo una ingenuidad que estaba muy lejos de poseer. Quería lastimarla, quería que sufriera y ¡claro que lo había conseguido! - Se casó ayer por la tarde con la actriz Susana Marlow.

Candy colgó el teléfono y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir. Le faltaba el aire, estaba mareada. Sentía una opresión indescriptible en el pecho y no podía estar ahí un minuto más.

Salió corriendo desesperada, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y su pecho lo sentía a punto de estallar. Le dolía el alma, le dolía el corazón, le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler así.

El se había casado, ahora sí jamás le pertenecería. Su amor se había unido a otra, porque ella así se lo había pedido pero … pero en un mente existió por un momento la esperanza de que él tomara su propia decisión, que quizá lo pensara mejor y decidiera buscarla. Ahora eso no sucedería porque se había decidio por ella de manera definitiva. Susana Marlow era su esposa … y ella … ella se sentía morir.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, su cabello revuelto volaba a capricho del viento. Había perdido su cofia y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Pero qué era una cofia comparada con perder el alma, la vida, las ganas de vivir? porque todo eso había muerto en ella al saber de la boda de Terry.

Los minutos se le hacían eternos, las calles parecían interminables. Su mente estaba bloqueada y sólo enfocada en llegar a él. No se percataba de nada a su alrededor, ni del ruido, del viento o las miradas de la gente curiosa que la perseguían acera tras acera.

Su carrera desenfrenada seguía y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su departamento, seguramente en los consoladores brazos de Albert podría dar rienda suelta a su dolor… sí, solo él podría entenderla, tenía ese don.

Abrió la puerta precipitadamente azotándola de una manera estridente contra la pared.

-¡Albert!

-¿Candy? – se escuchó la voz del rubio que al escuchar el ruido había corrido a la entrada. Se detuvo al instante al ver el estado en que se encontraba – ¿Qué ocurre?

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos sintiendo que se volvería loca. Albert la sostuvo preocupado al verla así. Le dolía en el alma su sufrimiento. Lo que le pasara a ella irremediablemente le afectaba a él.

-El … ¡él se ha casado! Terry, mi Terry se ha casado – dijo llorando con tanto dolor que Albert por segunda ocasión deseó tener a Terry en frente para cobrarle cada lágrima derramada por la rubia.

-Candy …

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser cierto! Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Candy – volvió a llamarla separándola un poco de su pecho para verla a los ojos – puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, puedes desahogarte conmigo, yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir … HOY.

Candy levantó la vista extrañada. ¿Hoy?

-Candy – le dijo tomándola por el rostro suavemente - ustedes tomaron una decisión. Ambos decidieron esto. Yo sé que lo amas y que te duele perderlo, pero Candy … tú eres una mujer fuerte. Yo se que esto será sólo una experiencia más de las muchas que te deparará la vida. No todo será hermoso y perfecto Candy, pero de ti depende aprender y sacar lo mejor de cada una por difícil que parezca. Llora lo que necesites, limpia tu alma, trata de sacar ese dolor que te lacera, pero después … después necesito a mi dulce Candy, porque si tú eres el motivo para que yo desee recuperarme, estoy seguro que eres el motivo de muchos en el hospital para lograr lo mismo – tomó delicadamente su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo - Un hombre te hizo daño pequeña … pero un día llegará el hombre que secará cada una de esas lágrimas y a cambio te entregará sonrisas y una vida plena.

Candy lo escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca nadie le había hablado así y nunca nadie la había hecho reaccionar de manera tan radical, pero entre sus cálidos y protectores brazos se aferró a esa verdad, a creer con todas sus fuerzas que algún día … algún día lograría ser real y completamente feliz.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_-Y que razón tenías Albert. Lo que nunca imaginamos es que ese hombre serías tú … mi querido príncipe de la colina._

_Candy siguió observándolo mientras dormía plácidamente a su lado. Tenían 10 años de casados y seguía tan enamorada como el primer día._

_Le dio un delicado beso en los labios y una sonrisa de felicidad se asomó en su boca. Se acomodó a su lado y entre sus brazos se dispuso a descansar para en unas horas darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día junto a su hermosa familia._

**FIN**

Hola preciosas! aqui les dejo un chirrisfic que escribi en un momento de inspiracion que me dio despues de ver la pelicula de Invictus ... ni al caso con el tema pero estaba super sentimental y pues me puse a escribir. No esta super largo pero fue lo que me broto en ese momento.

Espero ya pronto ponermne al corriente en tooooodo lo que me falta de leer y ponerme a escribir again. Si Dios quiere ya regresamos a nuestra casita el 17 de nov. despues de estar ausentes por 1 mes. Esposito esta asignado en Washington por su trabajo y pues me vine con el. Ahora a regresar al hogar y poner todo al dia. Por lo pronto a disfrutar del solecito aqui y de buen clima mientras dure.

Les mando muchisimos besos lindas y mil gracias por leer ... y si dejan un comentario ... lo agradezco en el alma =) Acuerdense que yo soy una so;adora empederdina y creo firmemente que todo lo que nos toca vivir .. aunque a veces no sea la historia perfecta con el principe azul ... nos ayuda a valorar al verdadero principe cuando llegue a nuestra vida. Tooooodas somos princesas ... y llegara el principe perfecto que nos querra ... y aceptara con lo bueno y lo malo ... con lo lindo y no tan lindo ... y entonces en el equilibrio ... estara la verdadera felicidad =)

Scarleth =)


End file.
